


Surprise Visitor

by FredAndGeorgeForever



Series: Cursed Series [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Hospitals, Jack Feels, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FredAndGeorgeForever/pseuds/FredAndGeorgeForever
Summary: When Ianto and Jack come home from the hospital a surprise visitor sits on their doorstep
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Series: Cursed Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033689
Kudos: 8





	Surprise Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that it's been so long since I've worked on this story, so I quickly wrote a little something for in between the last part and the one that I'm currently trying to finish.

It was only a few weeks later that they once again entered the hospital for one of Jack’s appointments. If everything went well his casts would be coming off today, finally.

"Are you nervous?" He asked when they waited for the doctor to call them in. In all honesty, Jack had already told him that there had been a big chance that his bones had already healed before he'd woken up - or at least before his body's molecules magically changed again and his immortality disappeared.

" Not really, just happy when I can actually clean my arm and leg. They're going to smell so bad when the casts are taken off." He said while leaving through one of the magazine's which were lying on the table in front of him. They where mostly women's magazines, probably because men didn't really read through magazines in the hospital. Or at least not that he'd seen.

"Mr Harkness?" Was shouted through the waiting room a few minutes later. A few heads looked up to see who would be going and others to see if maybe the doctor hadn't been mistaken and would call another name instead. They stood up and followed the doctor into his examination room. Shortly they shook the doctor's hand and - even though the doctor already knew the name of his patient - introduced themselves politely.

" Okay, so how have your arm and leg been feeling?"

\--0O0--

Cast-less they were driving back home. Or more like he was driving home as the doctor had advised Jack to not yet go back to driving and personally he didn't yet want to create an accident. Jack had been silent all the while. Staring off into the distance while he drove closer and closer towards the place he started to call home a long time ago. But when he drove into their street and wanted to turn onto their driveway he was in for a surprise.

"Jack? Do you know who that is?" On their driveway, a young blond woman was sitting on her suitcase. She looked rather bored, her head was lying in her hands and her elbows on her knees. Jack looked up and watched the space in front of him where the woman was still patiently waiting.

"Rose!" Jack gasped. His whole exterior changed and for a moment he was afraid Jack would jump out of the car. But he only turned down his window and screamed towards her. She looked up at hearing her name being called and started to smile when she saw him. Without even being asked, she stood up and took her suitcase to move out of the way. While he drove their car onto the driveway she walked towards the door and waited there for their arrival.

" Did you know she would come?" He asked Jack, at least a little scared that something was happening behind his back.

"No, not in the slightest. I hope she told her mum this time though." Jack exclaimed when he turned the ignition off. He wanted to sit there for a while, just the silence and calmth. But they had to go out and greet their guest. When he stepped out of the car, he had no idea what he would get himself into. The only thing he knew was that it was important for Jack. So naturally, he would do it. There were some things, like meeting each other's friends, that you would do for the other. But still, it was hard when he saw Jack getting overjoyed when he flew into Rose's arms. If he didn't know any better he would think they were a couple.

"Hi!" He told her rather awkwardly after he locked the car and walked towards the front door. 

"Hi, are you Ianto?" Her smile didn't falter when she let go of Jack and took a step closer towards him.

"I am indeed, and you must be the famous Rose Tyler I've heard about." A blush spread across her cheeks when they shook each other's hand. He smiled politely at her because he didn't want her to feel bad.

"Well, I'm far from famous." When they let go of each other, Jack put a hand on both of their shoulders and slid his joyous head in between them.

"Let's get inside, then we can talk some more."

\--0O0--

One thing was sure, there was literally nothing romantically going on between the two of them, he knew that for sure now. Even though he couldn't help but feel jealous of Rose, because ever since she arrived she took up all of Jack's time. Jack even agreed to let her stay in their living room on the camping bed until she had her own place. Which, of course, Jack decided without talking to him first. In the beginning, it was rather awkward to find her asleep when he walked to the bathroom in the middle of the night. But with time he began to get accustomed to the idea of her being there. And even though he was still a bit jealous of her, a friendship started to bloom like no others. Just when his feelings towards her changed - nothing more than just friendship - it was Jack's time to get jealous. 

Jealous of the friendship between him and Rose.

But they would deal with it. Because no matter what happened, they would conquer it all, their love was worth more than a thousand lifetimes. And he would never give that up, not for anything in the world.


End file.
